


Found Family Story Extras

by Liaroslynn



Series: Found Family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: !!This isn't the actual story!!, Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As you can see i love making bad guys good, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bucky and Steve basically adopt like 10 teenagers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Clint and Nat are from the 40's, Danny Mahealani Knows, Dereks rich too, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Everyones traumatised ngl, Good Jackson Whittemore, Good Loki, Good Peter Hale, Good Theo Raeken, He also doesn't dress like a 60 yr old man, He crashed the plane with Steve, He didn't fall of the train, Just some notes on it, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Lydia and Liam leave too, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mama Spider, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Mutants, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Kidnapping, Past Rape/Non-con, Pietro Lives, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve Bucky and Clint have a lot of money from army stuff, Steve swears and isn't a complete hardass, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Supernatural Danny, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Clint Barton, Werewolf Harley Keener, Werewolf Natasha Romanov, Werewolf Steve Rogers, and Clint and Nat are the cool Aunt and Uncle, bucky isn't the winter soldier, but he ALSO builds a house, from insurance, so they buy a big ass house, which is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaroslynn/pseuds/Liaroslynn
Summary: The Extra Bits and Information for my Story 'Found Family': contains character abilities, house plans etcFound Family: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479269/chapters/72413934When Werewolf WWII Soldiers Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton all end up in the future with feisty beta Natasha Romanov, they must navigate their way through the 21st century whilst fighting aliens and supernatural with the Avengers and the Beacon Hills Pack and raising the bunch of sassy, mutant teenagers they'd somehow come to acquire.Stiles Stilinski and Theo Raeken are not surprised in the slightest when one night changes their lives forever. Werewolves? Check. Kanima's? Check. Super hot and broody old best-friends? Check. Cute, short boys with anger issues? Also, check. After reconnecting with past friends and diving into the supernatural world, Stiles, Theo and their new pack work to together to protect Beacon Hills and manage to build a family along the way. And did they mention superheros? Because check.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Laurie Collins, Isaac Lahey/Callie Betto, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Pietro Maximoff/Gwen Stacy, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Found Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. New York Pack House Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! So this isn't the actual story, but I thought I'd add the ideas I've come up with for the house and character etc, into this, just because I was already doing it to motivate myself and thought why not show it to you guys too?

Okay so, this is the eventual New York Pack House that will house Steve, Bucky, Nat, Clint, Peter, Harley, Wanda, Pietro, Gwen and occasionally Harry, Flash, MJ & Ned.

Exterior: Just Imagine that the ground floor doors and windows are actually garage doors:

Ground Floor: Obviously the ceilings in the Gym & Studio aren't actually that high:

1st Floor:

DEN ROOM: DEN ROOM:

2nd Floor

3rd Floor/Attic:

Bathrooms:

Backyeard Area/Seperate garages behind house:

These are other main characters bedrooms that arent in the pack house:

Monica:

Laurie:

Vision:


	2. Beacon Hills Pack House Plans

This is the eventual Beacon Hills Pack House that will house Stiles, Derek, Theo, Liam, Isaac, Sheriff, Chris, Peter, Allison, Lydia, Jackson & Danny.

Exterior: Imagine it's a bit more woodsy lol

1st Floor:

2nd Floor

Third Floor/Attic: + Storage

Above Garage: (Office Area)

Backyard/Loggia:

Back Garage indoor gym (further into the preserve)

Other main character bedrooms that are not in the packhouse:

Callie:


	3. Character Pictures & Ages

**Ages in 2011:**

(I'm ignoring the fact that Allison's a year older in the show cause otherwise, it means she graduates at like 20 yrs old and that's weird) 

**Steve Rogers:** 25-26 Born: 1919 (Went to war at 21) (Thawed at 24)

(His hairs a bit more Endgame styled, so a bit longer)

****

**Bucky Barnes:** 25-26 Born: 1918 (Went to war at 22) (Thawed at 25)(26th Birthday was just before thawing so he's 25 in 2010, not 26)

(He grows his hair out after the ice)

**Clint Barton:** 29-30 Born: 1918 (Went to war at 22) (Thawed at 25) (Awake for 2 Years before escaping)

(Imagine his hair like way more blonde)

**Natasha Romanov:** 27-28 Born: 1958 (Thawed at 23) (Awake for 2 Years before escaping)

During the war: In the 21st century: 

**Stiles Stilinski:** 15-16 Born: 1995

**Derek Hale:** 19-20 Born: 1991

**Theo Raeken:** 15-16 Born: 1995 

**Liam Dunbar:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Lydia Martin:** 15-16 Born: 1995

**Allison Argent:** 15-16 Born: 1995 (Allison Argent is Kate Bishop kind of)

**Isaac Lahey:** 15-16 Born: 1995

**Jackson Whittemore:** 15-16 Born: 1995

**Danny Mahealani:** 15-16 Born: 1995

**Peter Parker:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Harley Keener:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Michelle 'MJ' Jones:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Monica Rambeau:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Gwen Stacy:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Laurie Collins:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Harry Osborn:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Flash Thompson:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Ned Leeds:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Callie Betto:** 14-15 Born: 1996

**Wanda Maximoff:** 16-17 Born: 1994

**Pietro Maximoff:** 16-17 Born: 1994 (I'm gonna make it so that he can hide the silver hair when he's not in combat)

**Loki:** 23 (Earth Years)

**Thor:** 27 (Earth Years) 

**Peter Hale:** 38-39 Born: 1972

**Noah Stilinski:** 40-41 Born: 1970

**Chris Argent:** 39-40 Born: 1971

**Vinson Scott/Vision:** 20-21 Born: 1990


	4. Beacon Hill's Pack Cars

Okay, so I know there's a lot of cars here, but Derek, Peter and somewhat Chris, are rich as fuck so they can afford it.

Stiles Jeep Roscoe of course.

Noah's Police Cruiser

Derek's Camaro

Lydia's got her own car because she's not the type to settle for anything less!

Chris' Chevy, because he's dramatic and has to have a super suss looking car.

Theo's Truck because I couldn't _not_ include it.

Isaac's got a fancy motorbike, purely for the petty reason of shoving the fact up Scott's ass.

A pack SUV

Peter's car, because he's rich and has the excuse of needing one, simply because he's an adult

And a 12 seater van for when the pack wants to arrive at school together dramatically! (And for group drives to New York) 


	5. New York Pack Cars

As said in the previous chapter, I know there's a lot of vehicles, but there a lot of people and they can most definitely afford it anyway.

Steve's Motorcycle.

The charger Tony gave Harley after Iron Man 3

Natasha's Corvette

An 8 Seater for the occasional school, group drop off.

Bucky's got a Jeep Wrangler because he just seems like he'd have one. Plus now he's twinning with Stiles!

Clint's got a purple sports car because he's a dork like that.

Pack Truck, and because Steve does like driving a car occasionally. 

Pack Car #2

12 Seater Van, for some drives to group missions/the quinjet, and when the whole pack want's to drive together. (And for group drives down to Beacon Hills)


	6. Mutants/Super Soldiers/Supernaturals and their Abilities/Powers/Skills

(Werewolf Abilities are at the bottom of the chapter)

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man** : **(Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Mutant_
  * Enhance Senses
  * Minor Precognition
  * Superhuman Strength 
  * Healing Factor
  * Regeneration
  * Communication/Control with/of Spiders
  * Superhuman 
  * Superhuman Agility
  * Superhuman Endurance
  * Stick to any Surface
  * Hand-to-hand combat
  * Spider-Sense
  * Mechanical made web-shooters
  * Superhuman Reflexes
  * Wall-Crawling
  * Genius Intellect
  * Night Vision
  * Stingers
  * Fangs with Venom
  * Enhance Metabolism
  * Advanced Longevity
  * Master Acrobat/Gymnast 
  * Multilingual 
  * Enhanced Immune System



**Steve Rogers/Captain America: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _True-Alpha Werewolf/Supersoldier_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES 
  * +
  * Artificially Enhanced Physiology
  * Enhanced Strength
  * Enhanced Speed
  * Enhanced Durability
  * Enhanced Endurance
  * Enhanced Hearing
  * Enhanced Immune System
  * Enhanced Agility
  * Enhanced Stamina
  * Enhanced Reflexes
  * Enhanced Metabolism
  * Healing Factor
  * Enhanced Mental Processing
  * Enhanced Longevity
  * Enhanced Senses
  * Master Tactician and Strategist
  * Master Martial Artist
  * Master Shield Fighter
  * Genetic Memory
  * Master Acrobat
  * Expert Marksman
  * Weapons Proficiency
  * Expert Swordsman
  * Expert Vehicular Driver
  * Enhanced Balance
  * Multilingual 



**James 'Bucky' Barnes/Winter Soldier: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Beta Werewolf/Supersoldier_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES 
  * +
  * Master Marksman (Worlds best sniper)
  * Master Tactician and Strategist
  * Master Martial Artist
  * Master Marksman
  * Accelerated Development Process
  * Master of Stealth
  * Master Acrobat
  * Expert Boxer
  * Weapons Proficiency
  * Multilingual 
  * Expert Tactician ****
  * Peak Human Strength
  * Peak Human Speed
  * Enhanced Durability
  * Enhanced Endurance
  * Peak Human Hearing
  * Peak Human Agility
  * Peak Human Stamina
  * Enhanced Reflexes
  * Peak Human Metabolism
  * Regenerative Healing
  * Enhanced Longevity
  * Enhanced Immune System
  * Enhanced Balance
  * Bionic Metal Arm: 
    * Superhuman Strength
    * Stabilization Sensors
    * Sensory Array
    * Extended Reach (Control when not connected to his body)
    * Electrical Discharge
    * Cybernetic Defense
    * Electromagnetic Pulse
    * Retractable Blade



**Natasha Romanov/Black Widow: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Beta Werecoyote/Supersoldier_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES 
  * +
  * Peak Human Strength
  * Athletic Speed
  * Enhanced Durability
  * Athletic Reflexes
  * Athletic Stamina
  * Peak Human Healing
  * Enhanced Immune System
  * Enhanced Longevity
  * Peak Human Endurance
  * Master Martial Artist
  * Master Acrobat
  * Master Assassin
  * Weapons Expert
  * Expert Vehicular Driver
  * Multilingual
  * Learned Intelligence
  * Graceful Dancer
  * Talented Hacker
  * Master Seductress
  * Master Spy
  * Master of Stealth



**Clint Barton/Hawkeye: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Beta Werewolf/Supersoldier_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES (Beta Werewolf)
  * +
  * Master Archer
  * Peak Human Sight
  * Peak Human Condition
  * Peak Human Strength
  * Peak Human Endurance
  * Peak Human Reflexes
  * Accelerated Healing
  * Master Marksman
  * Expert Acrobat
  * Master Martial Artist
  * Expert Tactician
  * Cunning Fighter
  * Weapons Efficiency
  * Expert Vehicular Operator
  * Expert Pilot
  * Talented Weapons Designer
  * Multilingual



**Harley Keener/Iron Lad: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Alpha Werewolf/Mutant_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES 
  * +
  * Mental control over Metal
  * Melt Metal at will
  * Create Metal Weapons from hands 
  * Enhanced Strength
  * Tough Skin
  * Resistance to Metal Weapons including bullets
  * Enhanced Longevity 
  * Resistance to Extreme Heat
  * Resistance to Extreme Cold
  * Create Magnetic Fields
  * Retractable Iron Lad Armour Gloves (He doesn't have/want a full suit in this) (They retract to/from bracelets on command)  

    * Energy Blasts
    * Can create anything metal in a matter of seconds



**Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Mutant_
  * Enhanced Senses
  * Superhuman Strength
  * Superhuman Agility
  * Superhuman Endurance
  * Stick to any Surface
  * Supernatural Balance
  * Supernatural Leap
  * Spider-Sense
  * Night Vision
  * Mechanical made web-shooters
  * Superhuman Reflexes
  * Wall-Crawling
  * Enhanced Regeneration
  * Enhance Metabolism
  * Advanced Longevity
  * Master Acrobat/Gymnast
  * Enhanced Immune System



**Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Mutant_
  * Telekinesis
  * Teleportation
  * Reality Warping
  * Flight
  * Telepathy/Mind Control
  * Hex Bolts
  * Kinetic Energy
  * Skilled Combatant
  * Tactician
  * Precognitive Immunity
  * Enhanced Reflexes
  * Hand-to-Hand Combat
  * Multilingual
  * Night Vision
  * Danger Sense



**Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Mutant_
  * Superhuman Speed
  * Friction Immunity
  * Molecular Destabilization
  * Superhuman Stamina
  * Enhance Strength
  * Enhance Durability
  * Poison Immunity
  * Heightened Brain Process
  * Precognitive Immunity
  * Quick Intellect
  * Skilled Combatant
  * Enhance Metabolism
  * Multilingual



**Vinson Scott/Vision: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Mutant_
  * Technopathy
  * Genius Intellect
  * Laser Beams from Eyes
  * Regeneration
  * Density Control
  * Intangibility
  * Increased Speed
  * Bulletproof skin
  * Superhuman Strength
  * Superhuman Agility
  * Flight
  * Advanced Longevity
  * Multilingual 



**Monica Rambeau/Photon: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Mutant_
  * Flight
  * Energy Absorption
  * Energy Manipulation
  * Intangibility
  * Transformation into Energy
  * Invisibility
  * Energy Blasts
  * Force Beams
  * Holographic Illusions of herself
  * Duplicate Energy
  * See Energy Waves
  * Feel Energy Waves
  * Expert Martial Artist
  * Expert Marksman
  * Expert Vehicular Operator 



**Michelle Jones/Ivory Hex: (Sometimes moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Witch_
  * Kinetic Energy
  * Force Fields
  * Intelligence
  * Mind Control Resistance
  * Precognition
  * Electricity Immunity/Absorption
  * Telekinesis
  * Stamina
  * Pain Manipulation
  * Create Illusions of self
  * Multilingual 
  * Danger Sense



**Callie Betto/Dryad: (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Beta Werecoyote/Mutant_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES 
  * +
  * Chlorokinesis
  * Biokinesis
  * Regenerative Healing
  * Revive Human-Beings/Plants
  * Control Weather Conditions up to an extent
  * Temperature Manipulation
  * Absorb/Transfer Energy from Plants
  * Breath underwater
  * Advanced Longevity



**Laurie Collins/Wallflower: (Mix between comic characters; Wallflower, Pixie & Wind Dancer) (Moonlights as a superhero)**

  * _Mutant_
  * Empathic Pherokinesis 
    * Airborne scent-based pheromones, which affect the chemical balance in other people altering the moods of those around her.
  * Genius Intellect
  * 'Pixie dust' that causes hallucinations
  * Disrupt Magick
  * Teleportation
  * Manipulate Air Molecules  

    * Flying
    * Levitating self and others
    * Wind Blasts
    * Force Fields
    * Increase Air Vibrations to Amplify Sound & Auditory Signals & Mute Noise
  * Hand-to-Hand Combat 
  * Enhanced Hearing
  * Ability to Detect the Supernatural
  * Sorcery
  * Enhanced Balance



**Stiles Stilinski: (Does not moonlight as a superhero, but helps keep Beacon Hills safe)**

  * _Mage/Supersoldier:_
  * Psionic Energy
  * Manipulate Cosmic Energy
  * Use Cosmic Energy to levitate/fly
  * Reincarnation to an extent
  * Healing
  * Create Wards/Barriers/Force Fields
  * Necromancy, to an extent 
  * Telekinesis
  * Pyrokinesis
  * Potion Making
  * Evocation
  * Teleportation
  * Illusions
  * Hypnokinesis
  * Manipulate Mountain Ash
  * Peak Human Senses
  * Peak Human Condition
  * Peak Human Strength
  * Peak Human Endurance
  * Peak Human Reflexes
  * Accelerated Healing
  * Expert Marksman
  * Expert Martial Artist
  * Expert Tactician
  * Weapons Efficiency
  * Expert Vehicular Operator
  * Multilingual
  * Decelerated Aging 



**Lydia Martin: (Does not moonlight as a superhero, but helps keep Beacon Hills safe)**

  * _Banshee_
  * Sonic Screaming
  * Sound Quakes
  * Premonitions when someone is going to die
  * Vivid Dreams
  * Sound Divination
  * Harbinger of Death
  * Telepathy
  * Levitate oneself
  * Enhanced Hearing
  * Decelerated Aging 



**Danny Mahealani: (Does not moonlight as a superhero, but helps keep Beacon Hills safe)**

  * _Beta Werepanther/Mutant_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES 
  * +
  * Hacking (Best in the world)
  * Connect to Satellites/Act as a Modem 
  * Virus Manipulation
  * Electronic Communication
  * Immune to Electricity
  * Nanite Manipulation
  * Technology Manipulation
  * Data Manipulation
  * Information Transferal (Transfer Information from devices, through his mind)
  * Multilingual 



**Jackson Whittemore: (Does not moonlight as a superhero, but helps keep Beacon Hills safe)**

  * _Beta Werewolf/Kanima_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES but has immunity to purple wolfsbane 
  * +
  * Shapeshift into part lizard (Used to be full shift before becoming a werewolf)
  * Paralytic Venom
  * Wall climbing
  * Has a tail and claws that eject the venom
  * Scent Inhibition when transformed



**Derek Hale: (Does not moonlight as a superhero, but helps keep Beacon Hills safe)**

  * _Alpha Werewolf_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES but as an alpha, everything is more enhanced, and they have the ability to mask their scent



**Peter Hale: (Does not moonlight as a superhero, but helps keep Beacon Hills safe)**

  * _Beta Werewolf_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES 



**Liam Dunbar: (Does not moonlight as a superhero, but helps keep Beacon Hills safe)**

  * _Beta Werewolf_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES 



**Theo Raeken: (Does not moonlight as a superhero, but helps keep Beacon Hills safe)**

  * _Chimera (Beta Werewolf/Werecoyote)_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES but his healing is less sufficient and his have more immunity to wolfsbane and mountain ash



**Isaac Lahey: (Does not moonlight as a superhero, but helps keep Beacon Hills safe)**

  * _Beat Werewolf_
  * WEREWOLF ABILITIES 



**Werewolf Abilities:**

  * Full Wolf Shift when learnt
  * Resistant Skin eg. Normal Bullets won't kill them unless when shot in the heart or head.
  * Supernatural Agility
  * Supernatural Durability
  * Supernatural Endurance
  * Supernatural Leap
  * Supernatural Reflexes
  * Supernatural Senses
  * Alpha Sight
  * **Supernatural Hearing**
  * **Supernatural Smell**
  * Tracking
  * Night Vision
  * Supernatural Speed
  * Supernatural Stamina
  * Supernatural Strength
  * Generate claws

  * Canine Traits
  * Generate Fangs
  * Compass Sense
  * Environmental Adaptation
  * Powerful Bite
  * Contaminant Immunity
  * Invulnerability
  * Regenerative Healing Factor
  * Weather Immunity
  * Wallcrawling via claws
  * Predator Instinct
  * Temperature Regulation




	7. New York Packs Pets

Bucky's Cat Alpine:

Natasha's Cat Liho:

Clint's Dog Lucky:

Goose:

Dodger:

Tessa:

Monica's Dog Cammy:


	8. Beacon Hills Pack Pets

Lydia's Dog Prada:

Derek's Cat Nora:

Jackson's Cat Ruby:

Isaac's Cat Franny:

Carly & Lucy:

Noah & Stiles' Dog Buddy:


	9. Combat Outfits

Steve Rogers:

Bucky Barnes:

Clint Barton

Natasha Romanoff:

Peter Parker:

Harley Keener:

Gwen Stacy:

Wanda Maximoff:

Pietro Maximoff:

Vision/Vinson Scott:

Laurie Collins:

Michelle Jones:

Monica Rambeau:


End file.
